


How To Care For a Sad |FM•DK|

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, fourth wall has been shattered, the narator speakssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan stop being an ass and take care of the sad Matty.<br/>Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Care For a Sad |FM•DK|

**Author's Note:**

> i had to, i just haaad to!  
> i like the way this turned out!  
> breaking the fourth wall was fun!
> 
> enjoy~~ the sad matty and grumpy dilly!!

Why is he one the floor again? Oh, yes, that's right, Jordon was bullying him again. That man takes things too far.  
Poor little Kurly Fry, just laying face down on the linoleum in the kitchen, his coffee abandoned on the counter.  
Jeez, well, Dylan, you might as well pick him up and don't try to argue because I am the narrator and you will do as I say.

Dylan sighed at the man on the floor, not to mention the disembodied voice in the sky, and poked him with his foot.  
I said /pick him up/ not kick him when he's down.  
"Well, how do I- Ugh, fine!" Dylan pulled a book off of the refrigerator and looked at the tittle, "I hate this book, I wish I'd never found it."   
He grumbled under his breath as he open it to the page about, and I quote, 'A Sad Person Who Won't Move From The Floor'.

"Step One:," Dylan read out loud, "Lay out a blanket, preferably warm and soft."   
Dylan trudged to the Hall closet and pulled out a random blanket.

Nuh uh uh, Dilly, 'warm and soft', remember?  
Dylan internally screamed and shove the blanket back in, pulling out a softer, minky, blanket.

Dylan laid the blanket out in the hallway, length wise and looked back to the book.  
"Step Two: pick up sad person- What the fuck, you expect me to pick him up?" Dylan gestured to the man still wallowing in his self pity.  
Yes, now pick him up, Dylan.  
/Gently/!

Dylan picked the lame man up in his arms and looked at the book in his hand, "Step Three: put sad person on blanket gently and roll like a sushi."  
Dylan had that look of 'what the actual fuck' on his face.

Do it, Dylan, make Matthew happy.

Dylan rolled Matt like a sushi and placed him face up on the couch, "Yeah, I read ahead, shut up."

"Step Five: find sad person's favorite snacks and drinks, feed and water them and put on their favorite show or film."  
Dylan gathered the foods he had available, and didn't mind sharing with the curly haired baby, along with a water bottle full of milk because beer wasn't going to help right now.

"Eat." Dylan said while shoving a chip between Matt's lips.  
He gave him the milk and continued this rotation of food then drink for the next God damned hour until Matt was satisfied and happier.

He leaned against Dylan and said, "Thank you, Dylan. Now, can you un-sushify me, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> ahem,  
> as always comments over kudos,  
> and i think u guys leave kudos just to dick with me.  
> B/  
> thats not nice


End file.
